Ailosacath
by Ailo
Summary: This is a story of Haldir's life during the war of the Ring, there's action, there's romance, and did I mention there was Haldir? This story will follow the books not the movie, and it will also delve deeply into some other characters. Enjoy!
1. In Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any characters in LOTR. You'll be able to tell which characters are my own, for example, in this chapter, Humil. This is the only time I'm going to put this up here so just remember: I'm not a 111 year old man that wrote some of the best books in history. There ya go.

Author's note: Alright this is my first fanfic. I'm letting you know right off the bat that when writing stories I can tend to lose interest so if you want me to continue (I feel I will though, because I like this story) please let me know it by reviewing. Also, please let me know what I should change/add because I would appreciate a review that told me what I was doing wrong and the steps to correct it more than a "OMG I love you're story, it rawks!" (Not like I'll ever receive one of those...) Ok this note was way too long, enjoy the story!

  


I forgot one thing, yes this is listed as a part Romance, but I'm letting you know I don't plan on that happening for a long while, and if I am correct in my assumption, this story will be quite long. So don't expect mush anytime soon, just expect some good ol' Haldir. w00t!

  
  


Ailosacath: Chapter 1 "In Dreams"

  


"I am sorry Master Haldir but Lady Galadriel has ordered you to take a month's leave from duty after...after..." Humil just couldn't bring himself to say it, "after your...err... accident."

  


"Accident?!" Haldir sat up in pain, "Accident indeed! Leave me Humil I need no more annoying words from a servant like yourself." Haldir did feel rather upset with himself for saying this, as he usually treated his servants with respect, especially Humil, a good friend, but he was not going to be brought back to the moment he was trying to forget. Just thinking about it made him continue on. "And I'd like you to know, Humil, that I am perfectly well and able to go back to my post as soon as two days hence!" Humil stopped his exit and turned around giving Haldir a questioning glance before leaving the talan. With that one look Haldir realized how absurd his previous statement was, he could hardly get up, much less fight if he needed to. 'That silly elf knows me too well!' he muttered to himself. 

  


Haldir gently settled himself back down into his pillows and it felt wonderful. He sighed and gazed out from his talan, looking across Lorien. 'I should be out there doing my duty to Lorien and its Lady, but instead I'm in here with enough bandages on to make people think I am near death!' He wanted nothing more than to be patrolling right now, it was his life, his love, his passion, not to mention that the health benefits were great. 'Health benefits...' he lightly chuckled as he glanced at the bell on his bedside table. "Ring if you need anything, Master Haldir" Humil had said. You know, if Humil was a bit nicer looking he could probably pass for his mother. He knew Humil just wanted him to be happy, or as happy as one can be in a situation like this. He truly was a good man, but Haldir wasn't about to be mothered by anyone. He was a grown elf, not to mention the March Warden of Lorien. He could take care of himself! 

  


"You have got to be kidding me!" he uttered in disgust. Humil had been refilling his cup of water when Haldir had kicked him out. Now the stupid glass was halfway across the room. 'Well, I'm going to have to get up sometime and it may as well be now,' he thought. The March Warden slowly lifted himself to a sitting position and attempted to rise. The scene was probably rather comical to an outsider seeing an incredibly powerful elf struggling to stand and muttered expletives while doing so. After a few minutes of attempting and being cruelly defeated, he laid back down.

  


"Should I?" Once again he glanced over to the bell. "Valar help me!" he grabbed the bell and roughly rang the thing a few times. He then gritted his teeth for the upcoming onslaught of Humil. 

  


He entered with the biggest grin on his face that Haldir had ever seen. "I swear, elf, if you make one snide comment I don't care if I rip out my stitches; I will come for you!" At that Humil burst out laughing and didn't calm down for several minutes. Haldir looked at him distastefully, "I thought our kind had more self-control than that performance, Humil!" This only brought on another round of his laughter, so finally Haldir admitted defeat and asked Humil if he could bring the glass of water over. 

  


"Is that all, Master Haldir? Could I fluff your pillow for you, or perhaps prop up your feet?" By the fire in Haldir's eyes, he knew he had gone just a bit too far. Luckily, Humil was after all an elf so he managed to dodge the pillow chucked at him by Haldir. "Is that all of the wrath of the March Warden of Lorien?" Humil was still thinking about his statement and that he should probably remember the look on Haldir's face as he would most likely be the only one to ever see it and live. Unfortunately, Humil wasn't ready for the second pillow which hit him right in the jaw. "Ok, ok I'm going!" he said as he rushed out the door, closing it just in time to deflect the third.

  


'How am I ever going to last a week like this much less a month!' he thought bitterly. 'I suppose I had better make the best of it, and that means trying to be unconscious for as much of this time as possible.' Haldir directed one last expletive toward the now gone Humil and relaxed into the down-filled pillows, feeling the pain subsiding as he slowly let his dreams take over.

  


~~

  


The battle raged, but as always Haldir was cool and almost unthinking in his slaughter of the enemy. Today it was orcs, as it had been for the past few months. It seemed that he saw more of these foul creatures than he did of his own kind, who he noticed were dropping rather steadily. He felt his anger rising but forced himself to push it back down, needing to keep a clear head. "I will not see the borders of Lorien fall!" he yelled as he pulled out his blades in place of his bow, as the enemy was already almost on top of him. 

  


He quickly dispatched the first with a slice through the gut but the second was already bringing down his sword on his head. He managed to deflect the blow, but he was knocked backward into a tree and losing his balance, he fell to the ground. Haldir roared with anger at being thrown to ground and quickly grabbed the dagger from his boot. It hit the orc directly in the throat, but then the stupid creature had the audacity to fall on top of him before it died.

  


Haldir grabbed his dagger out of the dead creatures throat and quickly stood up, grimacing when he saw the black stain of orc blood on his tunic. He didn't have enough time to dwell on this, though; for as he stood up, another group of orcs were making their way towards him. He fought almost mechanically now, feeling the blood course through his veins as he released the blood of his enemies. He let the movement of battle take him, and as he gradually killed off the horde, he looked around at his company to see how they fared, and to see how many orcs there were left to kill.

  


Even with the heavy losses to his company, it seemed that they would be victorious. The thing that worried him was that the borders were being attacked more and more frequently with more and more orcs each time. He didn't care what Lord Celeborn thought; they needed more troops down here or they couldn't continue to hold this post. His only hope was that the Lady would persuade him to do this. Galadriel was extremely wise, and even more so when compared with Celeborn, he thought with a smirk. She would not let Lorien be invaded.

  


After decapitating the last orc from the pack in front of him he pulled out his bow and stood ready for any more attempts to kill him. 'Like they have a chance!' he thought, almost letting a chuckle escape, but then deciding that he needed to stay concentrated.

  


He was almost ready to put down his bow when another wave of about twenty to thirty came over the hill. 'Does this never end?!' he thought with frustration. He once again began shooting, gracefully notching each arrow for no more than a split second before its release. He prided himself at being the best archer in the land, and he decided that now was as good as any time to show it. The orcs didn't even reach him this time. He and his men had taken them all down before they even knew it was happening. 

  


His men then checked to make sure there were no more orcs left alive. After this was confirmed, Haldir finally lowered his bow. "Stupid creatures!" he spat out as he kicked one of the dead orcs. Just after the words came out of his mouth, however, he felt a searing pain in his side. He looked to the left, only to see the vicious face of the last orc alive in Lorien. He then gazed down to his side only to see a blade there, buried into his ribs up to the hilt. 

  


No sound escaped his lips; he stood with an expression of complete shock on his face. He looked back up to the orc smiling grotesquely at him. "How does that feel, my dear captain?" the orc spat out in crude Westron. Upon saying this, he violently ripped the blade from his side. Still Haldir could produce no sound. He stood rooted to the spot, feeling only the warm flow of his own blood run gently down his abdomen. Even as the orc raised the blade one last time to slit his throat, he could only stare. Not in fear, and not even in pain, but only in the complete confusion of never before feeling what it is like to be grievously injured. 

  


He watched the blade start to descend, getting closer and closer to his throat, after which, everything would be over. Time slowed; the world seemed to stop, and all that he saw was the blade covered in his own blood. And then the blade stopped and it even seemed to pull away. He knew then that he was dead; he was only seeing what he would have liked to happen, but now that it was over it didn't matter anymore. 

  


He waited for a moment, but didn't see the Entrance to the Halls of Mandos. At that moment he looked like a lost child, and he almost was about to turn in a full circle seeking the gates until he happened to gaze upon the orc first. An arrow was directly in the center of his forehead and he watched him, with as much shock as he himself had shone when he was stabbed, fall to the ground. 

  


Finally Haldir realized that he was not in fact going to see the Valar, and he remembered his wound that was still bleeding profusely. He could feel all the energy draining from him. Turning around slowly to discover where the arrow had came from, he saw the face of Orophin his brother. And that face was the last thing he gazed upon before he fell into darkness.

  


~~

  


He awoke with a start and jumped up quickly, only to feel as if he was ripping his stitches out. He was bathed in his own sweat, and he tried to calm down as the memories of that day subsided. 'It was only a dream,' he told himself, although he knew that no matter what he tried to think, those events really did take place. He spent the rest of the day attempting to sleep, but his mind was clouded with the things he had witnessed.


	2. Many Meetings

Author's Note: Wow, it's been longer than I truly thought it would be. I've been busy of course, but that's no real excuse. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, and I mean truly you guys are great people. I'd like to thank Shannon, my best LOTR buddy for just being there for me, and also to Ellbee who's been helping me get this fanfic to be the best it can. (I know, I still have to change some of the language, but that's for another editing day) That's my other main point, I've only read through this once for errors, so until my friend proofs it there my be grammatical errors and such. Lastly, (I promise!) I'll put a song that I like in each chapter. This chapter's song is "Bad Day" by Something Corporate and it actually goes along with the chapter well, suprisingly. Enjoy, you wonderful LOTR people!

  
  
  


Chapter 2 "Many Meetings"

  


"It's bad enough to think about it when I'm awake, Humil, much less when I'm dreaming, and it's all so real." Humil glanced sadly at his master. "I just wish there was some comfort I could offer, sir." "That's just it," said Haldir "there is nothing you can do. Lady Galadriel is the only one that can bring me back to my post, and right now she won't even accept my request for an audience!" 

  


Somewhere from the back of his mind he heard the soft feminine voice that could only be Galadriel, say 'Be patient Haldir, you will be seen when you are ready' Haldir jumped slightly, even after all his years in Lorien he still was not used to that, and he was afraid he never would be.

  


"Is there anything you need, my Lord?" Humil asked quickly, seeing his master had tensed suddenly. "No, thank you Humil, I am fine for now." Haldir then sank back into his own thoughts about Galadriel and his requested meeting. Seeing Haldir deep in thought, Humil quietly exited the talan and went back to his other duties.

  


Haldir gingerly stood up and walked over to the edge of the talan looking out across Lorien, the one thing he loved most in life. He had to admit, while he was still pretty shaky, he could at least stand up and slowly walk around. "You will be seen when you are ready..." he muttered. "That could be anytime from now until I cross the sea!" 

  


He stared into the forest for a few more minutes until he crawled back into his bed. His full intention was to start reading the war reports that Humil had brought in this morning. It had only been four days and already there was a pile of papers good for at least an hour's reading. 

  


He picked up the first report and glanced over it quickly. Seeing that nothing in that report was too bright, he set it down and pick up the next, and then the next, and then the next. "I wish there could just be some good news for once!" he muttered. He fished out the first report once more and commenced reading it in depth. As he scanned each line of print he slowly felt his eyelids getting heavier. He refused to give into the urge to fall asleep. He was an Elf after all! Even though he had an injury he still should only need a small amount of sleep.

  


He resisted the pull of sleep to no avail, for what he didn't realize was that he was being pulled into sleep by someone, not just his own exhaustion. Before he knew it, Haldir was gently snoring in the soft rays of the afternoon sunlight..

  


It was a pleasant dream. He was just a young elf, not nearly over a hundred. His father was taking him to the archery grounds for practice, and Haldir couldn't have been a more excited Elf. "Will I really get to shoot orcs one day, Ada?" "Perhaps, my son," his father said softly, "but I hope that the day of that event will be long in coming." "How will I ever wait that long, father?" he said dejectedly. "You are an Elf, Haldir!" he chuckled "Time is of no consequence to you." 

  


"That's easy for you to say; you've already slain thousands of orcs I bet!" He looked at Haldir with sadness in his eyes. "I've seen my share, Haldir, and it is something that I wish you would never have to witness, but I think even the Lady could not stop your lust for battle." 

  


Just as his father mentioned Galadriel he saw the archery range slowly melting away to reveal a glade, a glade that Haldir knew all too well. Then he heard footsteps descend ever so softly over the path leading into the glade. He didn't bother to turn around, he knew who it was.

  


"What do you want, my Lady?" Haldir asked in a formal tone, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He could not believe that he would still be upset with her in a dream! "Haldir, what else do you remember of that day with your father?" She said quietly, in almost a whisper. "Well, I remember that he did utter a few choice words after tripping over a tree root. Well, maybe he didn't just trip, maybe I happened to throw it in front of his feet..." Haldir was glad he was not facing the Lady as he was sure he could not hide the merriment that played across his face. I mean, this was a dream after all, it's not as if he was really speaking to Galadriel!

  


"Haldir..." she commanded in an icy tone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. 'After all these years, Galadriel still cannot take a joke.' Haldir tried to remember what else his father had said that day that Galadriel could possibly want to know. He said the first thing that came to mind, it was in fact the next sentence his father had said to him before he was transported to the glade. "He said battle was the great equalizer. That being immortal, or of any other race, held no such privileges there. 'Elf blood is spilled as easily as that of an orc or of a human' were his exact words, and that thinking like that could only hasten one's own downfall."

  


"Yes, Haldir, that is what your father told you, I am glad you still remember it. It holds just as much importance now as it did when the words were first uttered." Galadriel paused for a moment letting Haldir consider this. "Haldir?" she asked. "Yes, my Lady?" he finally turned to look her in the eye. "You are ready." 

  


At that moment Haldir was awoken by a knock from the trap door of his talan. It was Humil. 'Probably bringing me some more war reports' he thought blandly. "Sir," Humil began, "the Lady is ready to meet with you."

  


~~

  


"My Lord, my Lady" Haldir bowed to the pair. "Thank you for granting me an audience." He said '...finally' "Haldir," Lord Celeborn began, "For several weeks you have been requesting more aid for the border patrol, and we have just received a company of soldiers from Rivendell." "Thank you, my Lord, they are greatly appreciated." 'Well I suppose a good thought does enter his mind every now and again does it not?' he thought to himself. At that moment Galadriel turned her gaze to meet his, her eyebrow raised in a questioning glance. 'Why can I never remember that she can read my thoughts!' He quickly looked at the ground, never seeing the small smile played on Galadriel's lips.

  


The silence stretched on, and Haldir took the opportunity to survey the scene since he did not know if it was the appropriate time to brooch the subject of returning to his post. He also did not want to be making eye contact with the Lady of the Wood anytime soon. As he scanned the large meeting talan he noticed several elves, obviously soldiers, speaking about battle plans and their assignments. A few feet away was a cloaked figure also in the uniform typical for Rivendell soldiers. He sat quietly looking over parchments containing war reports most likely. 'Their commander...' he thought. 

  


Haldir didn't realize how much time had elapsed until he heard the Lady say, "There is something on your mind, March Warden Haldir. Do you wish to speak it?" "Yes, my Lady. My condition has much improved, and I wish to know when I might be assigned back to my former post." Celeborn replied, "You are a true warrior, Master Haldir, and you may return to duty as soon as three days from now, but you have been assigned to guard our eastern borders.

  


'What?!?!' Haldir seethed. He gritted his teeth to get the next sentence out without ripping off Celeborn's head. "My Lord, Lorien's eastern borders have no threat of attack! There are already plenty soldiers at those posts, possibly too many, and I am needed in battle!" "Haldir," Galadriel spoke softly as she glided toward him and placed her hand gently on his arm, "I know this assignment is not your wish, but I have looked into the Mirror, and this is what you must do." The last few words rang with a tone so commanding that Haldir almost flinched. He was still furious, but the touch of the Lady calmed him unknowingly.

  


"I will do as I have been commanded." He managed to say. He then bowed and turned to exit the talan. "Master Haldir," Celeborn said, "before you leave you must meet the leader of the company from Rivendell." "Of course, my Lord." How could he have forgotten, of course he must meet the leader of the company, they had much to discuss, and little time. But he so wanted to go back to his talan and kick something very, very hard. He pushed these thoughts from his mind and turned to meet the elf. 

  


"Haldir, this is Anaril of Rivendell." 'Anaril,' he scoffed 'Those Rivendell elves sure have interesting names. Here a name such as that would only be given to a...' The last word got stuck in his throat as the captain's hood was removed. 'female...?!!?!' For that is what the captain of the company was, a female. "Mae Govannen March Warden Haldir, I have heard much of your bravery and ability on the battle field." She seemed to be waiting for a welcome from him, one she was surely not about to get. 

  


"My Lord," Haldir said quietly, turning to Celeborn. "I certainly do not think that this women is capable of leading a company into such conditions as the battle raging on our western borders!" Haldir could see Celeborn saying something in reply, but a voice, this time a very angry one was ringing in his ears. 'So you doubt our judgment, Haldir, Captain of the Guard' it almost sneered. Haldir had never heard her this upset before. 'You seem to forget that the ruler of this land, a female, is the most powerful Elf living in Arda! Do you still think us so inept?'

  


He was speechless. By now Celeborn was giving him a questioning glance, obviously waiting for him to reply to what he had said. Haldir cast a pained glance over to Galadriel, and she was standing there as if nothing happened. Then he looked around aimlessly for a few seconds trying to search for words. He knew he was beaten, but he managed to say, "I stand by my judgment, my Lord. Excuse me, I must look over more war reports while the night is young." Without waiting for a reply Haldir turned and almost ran out of the talan, leaving a very confused she-elf standing by.

  


~~

  


She had heard what he said. Of course she had, she was an Elf. She had heard it all too often by now so it was nothing new, but the change that came over the Captain of the Guard... Obviously something had happened, and she was left wondering what to do. Luckily, she didn't have to make that decision. 'You must follow him, child,' the voice said, 'you will need his guidance before leaving for battle, and you must not let walls be built between you.' She looked at the ruling pair and bowed saying, "Excuse me, but I am afraid I have matters that I must take care of." With that she quickly exited, hoping she would be able to find the March Warden in this labyrinth of a forest. 


	3. A Journey in the Dark

Author's Note: Don't tell me how long it's been since I've posted. Okay, I'll tell you, it's been 9 months. I've had most of this chapter written for some time, but couldn't get an ending point for it. I should have been studying for my Spanish oral tomorrow, but I did this instead. All for you, all for you, hehe. Unfortunately I must throw this out: I make no promises with this fic. It's a miracle I ever even finished this chapter. I hope I can continue entertaining you, but I have to have time and inspiration. Thank God that Christmas break is soon. Lastly, the song for this chapter is "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot.

Chapter 3 "A Journey in the Dark"  
  
He walked through the winding passages quickly, trying to put as much distance between him and the royal couple as possible. He paused at the ladder ascending to his talan, but decided against it. 'I would probably just break something I actually liked.' he thought. Haldir continued through the maze of paths through the treetops until he descended to the ground. He took off into the forest, hoping to find relief and comfort in the branches of the mellyrn.   
  
He soon came to his favourite glade, a place he came to as a child. He rested his hand gently on the mallorn he had claimed as his own over a thousand years ago. He gazed upon the brook flowing gently around the trees. Haldir snorted in disgust. "Perhaps one of the most peaceful places in Middle Earth and still I cannot find comfort." He looked desperately around for a moment, hoping peace could be sought in the fluttering of a moth or the quiet trill of a swallow. It was not to be. 'I will find no peace here tonight,' he realized as he quickly exited the glade and climbed the nearest ladder.  
  
He continued to walk on the many different paths leading around Caras Galadhon, often backtracking just to escape the presence of other Elves. 'That is the last thing I want,' he thought bitterly. 'They have no doubt all heard about my assignment to the Eastern front by now. And to be upstaged by that haughty little she-elf!' He quickened his pace as his footfalls were more like a rampaging bull then the stealth of a cat for which the Elves were known.   
  
He knew he had no reason to seriously think badly of the Rivendell captain, but he was angered, and by the Valar, he was going to see that anger vented in some way or the other. "If pacing is the way, so be it," he muttered. '...although I would much rather decapitate something.' His stride slowed as the anger began to seep from him. He was far away from the center of the city by now, and was surprised to hear the tread of another on the path just behind him. 'I never will escape, will I?' He turned just as the intruder rounded the corner.  
  
~~  
  
She had been walking for a good hour and her patience was already wearing thin. 'I have had to travel all day to finally arrive here, only to have to search out a sulking Elf captain!' She had asked several guards and other Elves about the city for a hint as to where the infamous March Warden may be. The best she had gotten was a point in a general direction. She would have been happy with that except she had been pointed in every direction there was, and then some!  
  
"This elf is either walking in circles, or these Lorien Elves enjoy taunting strangers!" She said this a bit too loudly and got quite a few raised eyebrows in her direction, that was all the people were good at she imagined. She had been pointed last out of the city, and she prayed to the Valar that she was going the right way and would find her quarry soon; she was simply too tired to keep this up much longer.  
  
She tried not to think of the soreness in her feet as she put her head down and continued on her deliberate march. She let her thoughts wander to her home, her people. Was she ready to die for these people? Of course, she was no innocent she-Elf, and moreover she knew her duty. She looked up, about to gaze over Lothlorien, silently comparing it to Rivendell, when she turned a corner and ran right into the one she was sent to find, but didn't care much to see.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, captain?" he asked gruffly.  
  
She was tempted to say she had just been wandering around and that she would go on her way, but the Lady's words reverberated in her mind "...you must not let walls be built between you." She forced herself to say something.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I only meant to find you and-"  
  
"And this is how the Elves of Rivendell teach their soldiers to track down prey? I must say, I certainly hope not as I was expecting a group of trained _Elves_, not a leader who walks loud enough for even the Dwarves to hear!"  
  
The fact that he himself had been doing the exact same thing moments before did not faze him and he continued on.  
  
"Furthermore, _captain_, had it not occurred to you once you came so far out of the city that perhaps I did not want to be bothered? If my actions were not clear enough for you, let me assure you, I- want- nothing- to- do- with- you!" he spat.  
  
With eyes slightly glazed over and thoughts of her hands around Haldir's neck, Anaril fought to regain her composure. Fighting with him was not going to help anything she reasoned. But then again, he deserves to hear that he's a pompous ass and who better to tell him then the one who's temporarily taking over his position on the Northern Fence? These thoughts warred in her head, and she didn't even notice the fuming Elf in front of her until-  
  
"What in the Valar's name are you still doing here?" he bellowed.  
  
Her eyes snapped to his, and she let her fury have free reign.  
  
"You arrogant self-serving son of an Orc! How dare you speak to me this way? I only came here to keep peace between our soldiers and you behave like a spoiled Elfling! I was wrong when I thought I could have changed your mind about me. It would not even matter if I was as good as you, would it? No, because I'm a poor helpless female who is only fit to service selfish bastards like you! My soldiers and I have three days until we move on to the northern borders, until then, stay away from me!"  
  
With that, Anaril turned on her heel and resolutely marched back to the city.  
  
~~  
  
"How did it go, my love?"   
  
Galadriel slowly straightened from over the basin where she had witnessed the captains' argument from within its waters. She turned her face and gazed at Celeborn.  
  
"Not so well dearest, not so well at all..."

~~

Cool, clear water broke over her. She hadn't even bothered taking off anything besides her court armor before diving into the small pool. Anaril remained submerged under the water for quite some time, staring at the small shiny pebbles, forgetting her worries temporarily. 

She should be working out the plans for holding down the eastern border. She should be conferring with the other wardens from this realm. She should be doing a whole host of things for her troops, but instead she was taking time for herself. 'If I'm going to be selfish, I'm at least going to enjoy it for a while,' she thought. 

Clearing her head of the days activities she gathered some of the smoothest pebbles to bring back with her when she returned home. Like most elves, Anaril wasn't concerned with possessions or material things. As to why she was collecting these trinkets, she couldn't really say. She only knew that her day had been a colossal mess and that picking up these stones made her feel better for some reason.

She forgot that as soon as she had stepped foot in this city she had been alienated by the Elves here. She forgot that she had met the most powerful Elf in Arda, and she had certainly forgot meeting the biggest brute in all of Arda as well. Most importantly, she had forgotten keep a lookout. She felt herself being pulled up out of the water. The captain of Rivendell had been caught off guard.

~~

Haldir's hands were positively bloody. Apparently, the mallryn could fight back. He should have learned by now. And if that wasn't enough he was still fuming. 'Morgoth take that she-devil!' he thought as he strode along the Celebrant river, attempting to skip stones across its surface and failing miserably. 

'This day has been from the Dark Lord himself,' Haldir sighed, finally taking a seat near the river bank. He ranted to himself about his troubles, the unfairness of his assignment from Galadriel, his disturbing dreams as of late, and that orc of an Elf. 

He focused his attention to the ever flowing river. Once again he was taken back to thoughts of his elf-hood. Visions from his past rushed through him. The thrill of his first hunt, the times spent with his father, and most of all, the times spent beating his brothers for any and all reason. As he stared at the river with eyes slightly glazed, he let the troubles of the day slip from his mind. He reclined by the river, his breathing slowed, and he forgot why he was ever worried at all. 

  


He seemed unreasonably relaxed, possibly since it had been so long since the warden had truly sat down for more than ten minutes. It came as a surprise then, when he felt the prick of arrow directed at the back of his neck. His whole body tensed. The captain of Lorien had been caught off guard. 


End file.
